


I Know

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dominance, Frenemies, Hate Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom Tony Stark, Self-Denial, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: "Tough." Tony growled.  "You'll wait until I'm done."





	I Know

"This means nothing." Tony insisted as he settled himself down onto Bucky's cock.

"I know." Bucky replied.

"I still hate you." Tony grumped raising and lowering himself a few times.

"I know." Bucky agreed hands coming up to rest on Tony's hips.

"You're just a warm cock on a cold night as far as I'm concerned." Tony continued picking up his pace.

Bucky bit his tongue to avoid pointing out that the only reason it was cold was that Tony had the Aircon set to refrigerator for some reason.

Tony was really going for it now. Bouncing frantically on Bucky's lap. His hands on Bucky's chest brushing against his nipples, harsh breaths straining between clenched teeth.

This was the fourth, no wait, fifth time Tony had pushed Bucky down on the sofa in his lab and sat on his cock. Each time insisting that it meant nothing and he still didn't like or trust Bucky.

Bucky didn't mind, although he did think that maybe Tony should talk to a professional about his issues. Not that he was going to voice that thought of course.

Tony had impressive stamina for a man his age, but by now Bucky had learned how to tell when he began to tire. "I'm getting close." He gasped, clenching his fingers tighter on Tony's hips.

"Tough." Tony growled. "You'll wait until I'm done."

Bucky was used to this of course and had actually been lying about how close he was. It was a lot easier to hold back if you underestimated the amount of time needed.

Tony shifted his position and now Bucky's cock was drilling into his prostate. A moment later and he was coming, spilling over Bucky's chest.

Now Bucky was allowed to move. Slowly he rocked his hips, lifting Tony and pulling him back down firmly. It only took a few thrusts before he was done, filling the condom Tony had applied.

Tony huffed in annoyance and stood grabbing up his jeans that he had thrown to the floor. He pulled them on roughly before throwing a nearby cloth at Bucky with a snarl of "get out" for good measure.

Bucky gave himself a quick wipe down and removed the condom before pulling his jeans back up and fastening his shirt. Tony was already back at his workbench by the time he was done, hunched over a circuit board.

Bucky crossed the room and dropped the condom and the cloth into the trash chute. He then headed for the door. As he passed Tony he grabbed his bicep, leaned over and kissed Tony's temple. "Goodnight darlin'." He drawled and left.


End file.
